


As Vuvalini

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquelas garotas as faziam lembrar de dias melhores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Vuvalini

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Vuvalini](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965304) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Outra das que estavam nas minhas notas, mas eu não tinha tido tempo de digitar. Mais quatro no caminho, enquanto ignoro meus problemas com a faculdade.

Aquelas garotas as faziam lembrar de dias melhores. Fazia muito tempo desde que seus números pararam de crescer e começaram a decrescer constantemente. Furiosa tinha sido seu último bebê, e depois que ela foi levada, nenhum outro nasceu. Você não pode trazer crianças para um mundo onde você é forçado a abandonar seu lar e não consegue encontrar um novo lugar. E depois, começaram a ficar velhas demais, uma por uma, apesar de que essas eram as que tiveram mais sorte. Muitas das mais novas foram levadas, em ocasiões diferentes, e não puderam fazer nada para as proteger. Não tinham os recursos ou os números necessários para lutar contra os outros grupos. Pessoas demais acreditavam que mulheres, especialmente mulheres com capacidades reprodutivas, eram um bem, e mais do que isso, um muito valioso, então estavam em grande perigo a todos os momentos.

Quando perderam o Lugar Verde, perderam tudo. Mas quando Furiosa voltou, e trouxe com ela tantas mulheres jovens e bonitas, eram um lembrete glorioso de seu passado. Quando se tornou claro que iriam permanecer com elas, isso era esperança. Até mais do que o conhecimento de que a Cidadela tinha grandes reservas de água, ou que lá plantas poderiam crescer e elas poderiam dar propósito para todas as suas sementes. As plantas eram importantes, como um meio de sobrevivência e como parte da sua cultura, mas cultura é feita de pessoas, não de plantas.

Elas pensaram que todas morreriam, que só estavam afastando o fim inevitável de seu modo de vida que logo chegaria. Então de repente, esperança foi devolvida para elas na forma de sua filha perdida que elas acreditavam que nunca veriam de novo, e elas a tinham ensinado bem no pouco tempo que tiveram, porque ela voltou cercada de jovens mulheres que ela arriscou sua vida para salvar. Ela era a Furiosa delas, ela era verdadeiramente uma das Muitas Mães apesar de ter sido levada tão nova. E quando voltou, ela lhes deu mais do que um mero lembrete de dias melhores. Ela lhes deu esperança de que poderiam os ter novamente.


End file.
